A Goodnight Kiss
by Whiskers Mooncat
Summary: Gumball is finally old enough to have his own room but Nicole insists on kissing him goodnight and "tucking him in". Just what could she mean by that? Contains: Incest and Lemon.


**A Goodnight Kiss  
**

"Aw Mom, is this really necessary?" Gumball groaned.

"You might be old enough to have your own room now Gumball, but you'll never be too old to get tucked in," his mother replied with a cosy smile.

"Fiiine…" he conceded, making his way towards the bed.

Before Gumball could climb in, Nicole sat herself atop his bed and beckoned him to join her. Despite her rather odd behaviour, Gumball went along with it without question.

Nicole sat on her knees so that she would be at face level with him. Ever so slowly, she leaned towards him with her eyes closed. Gumball patiently awaited an explanation.

He got one in the form of a tiny kiss to the forehead. Followed by another on his cheek. Then the other cheek. Next with her hands on his shoulders. Nicole continued to administer little pecks across his face, each one lasting a little longer than the last. It was getting to be a bit much...

"Uh, Mom?" Gumball finally spoke. "W-what're you…"

His mother offered him another warm cosy smile as she softly peeled away from his cheek to make eye contact.

"Why, I'm kissing you goodnight silly," she chuckled as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world. "Aren't you going to give me one too?"

"Um well… okay… I guess…" muttered Gumball, nervously darting his eyes back and forth.

He found the idea a little embarrassing. Wasn't he getting a little old for this sort of thing?

Then again, it _was_ just the two of them here. It would only take a second and it would make his mother happy. Nobody had to know; so, well, why not?

Closing his eyes, Gumball puckered his lips and leaned towards his mother to kiss her. As he made contact with what he thought was her cheek, his eyes opened wide with surprise. He'd somehow managed to press his lips against hers. He was kissing his own mother, on the lips!

Pull away! Pull away! Pull…

…away?

Nicole didn't seem to mind at all. With a little sigh, she held the kiss in place with him. This was wrong, Gumball should have backed away immediately. So why hadn't he done it yet? It was like he'd lost control of his body. As if he was being magnetized to the softness of her touch.

Getting so close to her meant breathing in the warm scent of her body and the faint touch of her that came with it, making him feel slightly dizzy and sending oddly satisfying shivers down his spine.

After a few seconds which felt like a whole lot longer, Nicole finally, slowly broke the kiss. Gumball blankly stared back at her, his cheeks having flushed a rosy red. Nicole abruptly faced away from him and Gumball immediately felt a pang of regret.

"Sorry, I-I didn't m-mean to..." began Gumball, ashamed at whatever came over him.

With her head still facing sideways, Nicole turned her gaze back towards him and Gumball could've sworn he saw her flutter her eyelashes at him. She raised a finger to her smiling lips, rubbing them as if he'd left a mark.

"Mom?" Gumball asked with concern. "I… you.."

Nicole removed her finger and lazily placed it on his mouth instead, softly shushing her son as she edged herself closer to him.

"You're a big boy now Gumball, let me teach you how to kiss a big girl..."

Gumball swallowed extra hard, before speaking again.

"Okay...?" was all he could manage.

While Gumball did not exactly encourage her, he did not protest her advances either.

Internally, a battle was taking place at the center of his mind. One part of him was screaming at him to stop what he was doing, while the other hounded him to continue.

His mother tipped the scales in the latter's favour. That 'come hither' look in her eyes held some awful dominance over him. Her gaze was downright hypnotic. Gumball simply could not bring himself to challenge her.

What's more, he found himself yearning for that strange feeling. The one that had compelled him not to pull away. He wanted to experience it again...

So Gumball sat neatly with his hands on his thighs, looking at his mother for guidance. With a little laugh, Nicole ruffled her son's ears and quickly kissed him on the forehead before he could even blink. A sneaky little smooch, that was merely a sample of what was to come.

Their bodies almost made an upside down heart shape from the way they sat, kneeling in front of each other. Nicole was the first one to lean forward with her hands firmly on the surface of the bed, only making contact with her lips, in order to savour the feeling.

Once again, Gumball felt the warmness of her lips, his mother's lips, as she pushed them against his own. Just like that, he found himself being drawn closer towards her by invisible forces. A wave of thoughts began racing through his frantic mind.

"I can't believe it..." thought Gumball. "If this is so wrong, why does it feel so good? I can't stop myself..."

Nicole felt herself blushing with delight as Gumball began to properly return the kiss. Without even realizing, he was slowly inching himself closer to her with each passing second as they sat pressing their lips together.

As one, they stopped to gauge each other's expression. With only a little innocent look, Gumball wordlessly asked his mother if he was doing a good job. Nicole answered him with a little nod of approval, which drove Gumball to make the first move the second time. He tilted his neck towards her, eager for more. Nicole followed suit by meeting him halfway.

As they continued, their kisses became more involved, nuzzling their noses while pressing lips at the same time. Before they knew it, their hands had found themselves roaming to each other's bodies. Despite both of them running short on breath, neither was willing to give up.

During their kiss, Nicole suddenly let out a giggle. She wasn't quite sure why, it just sort of slipped out. Perhaps getting so affectionate with her son brought out her own inner child - a kittenish side of herself that was seldom seen.

For a brief second, Gumball was distracted by her behaviour and Nicole took full advantage, holding him tight and pushing forwards with her tongue. Feeling it brush against his own, Gumball was startled into clasping his mouth shut with his hands, staring wide eyed as if he'd done something wrong.

Nicole couldn't help but giggle again at his red faced, anxious demeanor. Lowering his hands from his face and taking them into her own, she moved in for another kiss. This one was the most aggressive by far.

The two were soon locked into a battle of tongues, lashing them against each other, as if determined to make the other submit. The greater Gumball's hunger grew, the faster his hesitance receded. Soon enough, he took charge, catching Nicole's tongue between his lips and softly suckling.

It was quite a strange sensation, to taste her like that. Gumball kept at it for as long as he could, but he was no match for his mother's vigorous, growing hunger for him.

Pulling Gumball into her embrace and hugging him as tight as she could, Nicole tackled his tongue with her own, drawing it out of his mouth and returning his favour. Gumball got what he gave tenfold. He felt as though she would suck the very air out of him. It was a rush of trepidation and excitement.

Gumball was knackered by the time Nicole finally released her hold on him. Trying to keep up with his mother proved to be a little too tough for him. He flopped back and lay spread out on his bed, huffing haggard breaths.

"Mom…?" he managed to whisper.

"Don't worry Gummypuss," replied Nicole. "I'll tuck you in, nice and snug."

Gumball gingerly sat himself up, watching her step off his bed. Everything seemed so surreal to him. As if he had already fallen asleep and drifted off to some strange dreamland.

But Gumball knew that this was no dream. Their kiss felt real. It _was_ real. All of this was real.

That included the remarkable sight of Nicole carefully, slowly, near lovingly pulling her nightgown over her head. She let it slip through her fingers to settle in a silky pool at her feet as she bathed in the moonlight that streamed between the open blinds of the window.

Nicole leisurely stretched herself. She was like a painted masterpiece, exhibiting class, grace and simple radiant beauty. And then she looked back at him over her shoulder. Her eyes smouldered with something that Gumball was too young yet to name. Though he could not place it, he could feel it. Deep within him, primordial systems rose from long hibernation into life.

Becoming aware of this, Gumball was pulled out of the alluring spell of his mother's gently burning eyes and covered his shame as it tugged against his pants. Though he wanted to continue admiring her, Gumball lowered his gaze as his distraught moral compass tried to reassert control over the animal desires that had seized him.

He could see his mother's tail swish back and forth as she approached him. Gumball's head retreated into his shoulders as his cheeks blazed hot. She stood just before him now, her breasts not merely at eye-level from where he sat, but so close that he could feel their warmth, like the sun on a pleasant day.

Nicole situated herself on the edge of the bed next to him and lovingly pulled him into her embrace. Ever so gently, Nicole positioned him inch by inch into lying down in her lap. He did nothing to stop her, letting his head come to rest in the crook of her thigh. Gumball never thought he could feel so tiny in her arms like this. Her breasts hung right above his face now.

He had not expected this.

Being a growing boy, and just starting that road to manhood, it was only natural for him to find them appealing. But this was his own mother! It should be so radically different and yet…

They looked so soft and inviting. They had nurtured him as a kitten. They were the embodiment of care and protection, a mother's unconditional, all-giving love. Why, he could just…

Gumball was about to mumble a question but his mother preemptively silenced him by holding his head up to her breast. The nipple brushed against his lips and any nagging thoughts or concerns he may have had, were swept away like leaves in the wind. She eased him into a blissful state of tranquility and he began suckling before he even knew it.

A feeling of comfort like this was nothing short of divine.

Much to his surprise, Gumball soon found his efforts being rewarded. He had not expected that. The milk… it was so sweet, warm and soothing. Gumball felt as though he might melt in his mother's lap.

Nicole urged him to continue nursing by tenderly stroking him on the head. Her body was a safe haven for him. It was all he needed to think about, being reduced to such a juvenile state.

Despite appearances, the pleasure was not one sided. Nicole had forgotten how much fun this activity could be. In a strange nostalgic way, it made her feel so much younger. It brought back happy memories of a new mother, doting on her only child.

Nicole shifted slightly, making herself more comfortable and Gumball let out a little whine, desperately nuzzling against her, suddenly fearful she might pull away. He purred with blissful relief when she instead held him closer.

With his eyes firmly shut, Gumball was reduced to a strange state of being half awake and half asleep. Oddly enough, he felt closer to her than ever without his sight. He could feel her. Her gentle breathing, the beating of her heart, the warmth of her motherly touch.

Though every other muscle in his body had relaxed, Gumball kept his knees tightly pressed together to hide his arousal. Being cradled in the arms of his naked mother like this… as much as it felt wrong, it also felt good - good in ways he could not describe. Or perhaps was simply too ashamed to...

Despite his efforts to conceal it, Nicole was already more than aware. Carefully and diligently, she slowly slid off his sleepwear, stripping him down to just his shirt. Gumball put up no resistance. Right now, she was in complete control of him.

"Relax Gummypuss," she crooned. "Just let me do all the work..."

Gumball shivered as he felt her take him in her hand. Ordinarily, the thought alone of his mother doing that to him was unsettling. But at the moment, he was so comfortable, he couldn't trade this wonderful feeling for the world.

Her hand continued to softly move up and down, steadily but unhurriedly. His suckling and the gentle strokes of her tender touch the only sounds in the quiet room. They gradually grew louder as Nicole began to pump faster. Gumball abruptly released himself from her nipple to speak.

"M-Mom…" he shuddered. "I-I c-can't…"

"It's okay Gummypuss," she assured him. "Go right ahead."

Gumball boiled over with a sharp gasp followed by a hot and sticky mess.

He had got it on her.

His mother. On her body and in her hand. Her tender loving touch - he had _sullied_ it. It made him feel so dirty and ashamed with himself.

Nicole casually looked at the mess he'd made on her and then back to Gumball, as if he'd done nothing worse than knock over a glass of water. Gumball however, was mortified.

"M-M-Mom...?" he whimpered, quivering his lip with tears swelling in his eyes.

Hugging her close, he buried his head under her chin and softly melted into tears. He had begun to weep, without even knowing why. They both knew what would happen if she kept doing _that_ to him.

It had felt so good. But now, for some reason, he suddenly felt so sad. It was as though a wall inside of him had come crashing down. It made him feel guilty for having enjoyed himself. His mother hugged him close with one hand and while she wiped the other clean.

"Mom, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I..." he wept softly, unable to finish the sentence.

"Oh, there there Gumball, it's okay," Nicole assured him, patting him on the back.

"I-I'm sorry…" he continued to cry. "I c-couldn't help myself…"

"Shh-shh-shh, don't worry, there's nothing to apologize for..."

Nicole kissed him on the forehead again, which seemed to lessen the flow of his tears, even if only slightly.

"Here, let me make it up to you…"

Peeling his shirt off of him, Nicole got off the bed again so that she could use it to wipe the mess from her body. Retrieving her discarded nightgown, she placed it around Gumball's shoulders as a blanket.

Her scent, now he was practically submerged in it. He welcomed it with open arms. In fact, it was making him feel…

Nicole made swift work of cleaning herself up but she took her sweet time in getting back on to the bed. Leisurely approaching the side, she dug her fingers into the bedsheets and arched back, flicking her tail behind her as she gave her body a nice long stretch.

Gumball watched her carefully climb back on, perching herself on all fours and edging towards him with a sultry look in her eye. Almost curling around him, Nicole eased her son back into her protective embrace, rubbing her cheek against his own.

Much to both of their surprise, Gumball found himself quickly ready for more. She had not expected him to have such vitality but she welcomed it all the same. Nicole slunk around her son once more, guiding him into lying down so she could take her seat.

Pressing herself onto him made him shiver. He closed his eyes with a little squeak. Not that it was unpleasant, but rather it felt so good, it was overwhelming him. Nicole began to rhythmically grind her hips, moaning in an exaggerated manner to entice him. It was working...

Taking her prize in hand again, Nicole positioned it towards her folds, rubbing it against the edges, teasing herself with what was within arms reach. Gumball bashfully opened his eyes to meet her gaze.

Nicole was clearly the bigger and taller of the two. But right now, Gumball felt the size of an insect the way she towered above him. The way he was caught under her grasp. The way she proudly sat on him like he was some kind of throne.

Through a dry, hoarse voice Gumball managed to speak.

"Mom, a-are you going to p-put it in?"

"Do you _want_ me to sweetie?" she asked, impossibly innocently.

He shyly nodded while dropping his gaze before speaking in a tiny whisper. "...Yes."

"Gumball," said Nicole, placing a comforting hand on his cheek. "All you had to do was ask..."

True to her word, Nicole finally made the big leap for the both of them. Gumball sharply drew a breath as he felt himself fill the space within her. His mother followed suit, happily moaning a blissful note of tremendous pleasure.

Being in such an intimate state with her, sent a massive heat wave rushing through his body, even embarrassingly making him rather sweaty. Gumball squirmed a little in place, caught underneath his mother's body. Nicole on the other hand, looked as comfortable as could be, keeping her calm and collected composure intact.

Sensing his discomfort, Nicole shifted herself to lay atop him, pressing him against her breasts again. Without needing to be told, Gumball latched onto her other nipple and began suckling once more. Nicole gently whispered in his ear.

"That's it Gumball, just relax and think about whatever makes you happy. And leave the rest to me."

Gumball momentarily stopped suckling to speak.

"You make me happy Mom…"

"Aw Gummypuss…" replied Nicole. "You make me happy too. _Very_ happy."

With careful precision, his mother began to move her hips, thrusting herself against him, picking up speed in a steady fashion.

So this was how it felt...

Gumball could never have dreamed his first time would go like this.

As much as it felt wrong, he oddly felt content knowing that this special moment would be shared with her. His mother only ever wanted the best for him. He was completely safe with her. He trusted her. Even if she wanted more from him than she should, he was happy to let her have it.

Having surrendered himself to her entirely, Gumball lay back, concentrating only on the building pleasure that swarmed him. Like a swelling storm, starting off calm and delicately, only to grow stronger and faster as time went by.

Although he was enjoying their intimate moment, Gumball still found himself a little flustered at how messy it could be.

He was always a bit of a clean freak. He just couldn't help being embarrassed by the sticky squelchy sounds they made mingling their bodies together. It drove him to cling to his mother even tighter, as if holding her close would pacify his fears.

With her ears drawn back and her tail happily swishing behind her, Nicole felt better than she had ever been in quite a long time. She was obviously enjoying herself, her expression beaming with joy and her moans of satisfaction filling the air.

The more she went at it, the better it felt. And the better it felt, the closer Gumball approached his peak once more. Thinking about it happening again…

Strangely, it did not bother Gumball as much as he thought it would. The first time had taken him by surprise but now, now he actually found himself yearning for it. He wanted to experience that feeling again.

Moreover, what he really wanted, was to share that feeling with her. He wanted her to feel as good as he did. He would make sure she would.

"Mom, I-I'm… getting close again…" Gumball managed in between heavy breaths. "But I want you to… to go first Mom..."

"Ahh, I'm uh... close too sweetie," Nicole murmured, as she continued to move against him. "I want you to finish inside me... Just hold on a little bit longer, okay?"

Inside her? Was that a good idea? Despite his reluctance, he reminded himself that his mother knew best. If it was okay with her, then it was okay with him.

"Okay Mom, I'll t-try..." he said, pushing himself deeper into her.

Gumball had learned a long time ago, never to underestimate his mother. Yet that old lesson never seemed to stick with him. Just when he thought Nicole had reached her limit, she upped the ante, and it took everything Gumball had to keep up.

It amazed him, how one moment his mother could be so sweet and gentle and then the next, so wild and fierce. The way she could boast such strength yet with such grace enamored him.

He had to hold on, just a little longer. He could _feel_ how close she was to reaching her peak, he just knew it. He had to do this, for _her_. They were almost there…

With her claws firmly hooked into the bed sheets, Nicole relentlessly kept bucking her hips for as long as she could, until at last…

Time seemed to stand still for her as she enjoyed this short but fleeting moment. Nicole threw her head back, drawing a sharp breath as Gumball finally let go, releasing into her.

It felt wonderful, the apex of this forbidden heated passion. The fires now ebbed into embers of satisfaction. Then _slowly_ , her senses returned to her as she shuddered with delight and the exhaustion sunk into her body. Patiently, she allowed her muscles to finally relax themselves.

Upon reaching his second climax, Gumball felt every bone in his body go stiff while beads of sweat raced down his skin. He wasn't just exhausted, he felt drained, both in body and mind as he wearily caught back his breath.

It was a feeling of pleasure interwoven with pain so intensely that the body could barely compensate. Gumball felt as though his mother had driven him so far past his limits that he had come full circle. What should have hurt now felt good again…

Too tired to even lift a finger, Gumball settled down right where he was. His mother followed suit, slinking herself to lie down beside him. Nicole faced her son with an unreadable expression. She was smiling and yet…

...Gumball could not make sense of it. Beyond the innocent smile lurked mischief and further, perhaps a little pride. Maybe she was 'basking in reflected glory'. The satisfaction she felt with him making her feel even more satisfied with herself.

Though he returned the smile, anxiety suddenly took hold of him and he found himself desperate to speak up.

"Mom…" he began, inching closer to her. "I'm scared…"

"Scared? Of what, sweetie?" she inquired, cradling his head in her arms with concern.

"Of… of growing up... I'm scared you won't love me when I'm older. I'm scared I won't be good enough for you…"

It sounded so silly when he said it out loud. So why couldn't he convince himself otherwise?

Being reduced to such a fragile and vulnerable state, she had inadvertently brought a confession out of him. Tightly holding her son in her arms, Nicole softly whispered in his ear, stroking him on the head as she did.

"Gumball, I'm your mother. I'll _never_ stop loving you. No matter how old you get, you'll always be my little Gummypuss and I'll _always_ love you. You're more than good enough."

"Y-You really mean that?" he asked sheepishly.

His mother responded to his question with an especially tender kiss, that was sure to rid him of any doubts.

"Believe me now?" said Nicole, resting her chin on his head.

"Yeah…" he joyfully purred with a smile. "I believe you. I'll always love you too Mom."

Nicole snuggled up next to her son and without prompt he returned the gesture.

Gumball felt strange in ways he could not explain. But right now, his mother's embrace felt like the safest place in the world, and there was nowhere else he'd rather be. Cosy in each other's arms, the two comfortably drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's notes:  
**

 **Since I really like this pairing, I thought I'd write a pure and simple lemon for it.**

 **As per usual, I wanna give a huge thank you to "Call Me Writefag" for assisting with editing. Thanks!  
**


End file.
